


Who's Mickey?

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ian and Trevor talk about Mickey, M/M, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: The conversation I want Ian and Trevor to have in 7x10.





	

 

Ian had been sitting on the stairs in front of the house since the detective had left. He had smoked too many cigarettes, his brain replaying the same sentence again and again _“He escaped last night. He escaped last night. He escaped last night.”_ Mickey had _escaped_ last night. His heart was doing a weird fluttery little thing at the idea that the other man was out of prison, but his head was so mad because it was such a stupid fucking idea on Mickey's part. He was what now? A fugitive? Where was the good in that?

 

“So, are you gonna tell me?”

 

The voice made Ian jump, and he turned his head to see Trevor walking out of the house. Ian might have forgotten he was here.

 

“What?” he asked, not sure what Trevor wanted to know.

 

“Who's Mickey?” the other man questioned while sitting down next to the redhead.

 

He didn't look angry or confused by the fact that Ian had been ignoring him for the past hour, just genuinely curious.

 

“He's my ex.” Ian admitted, choosing the safe answer.

 

“The guy you were with before me?”

 

“No, the one before.”

 

Trevor nodded, and Ian took a drag of his latest cigarette, his eyes wandering on the empty street in front of him.

 

“How did it end?” Trevor asked again.

 

“I broke up with him.” Ian said, leaving out the part that he did it on these very steps in front of this very house.

 

“Did you break up with him because he was in jail?”

 

“No.” Ian shook his head. “I just... I needed to figure out some stuff on my own. He was arrested and sent to jail not long after that. Eight years minimum.”

 

“What did he do?”

 

“A bunch of stuff. From drug deals to running a rub n'tug, a moving truck scam too, and he might have tried to kill my sister.”

 

Trevor's eyes widened.

 

“Which one? Fiona or Debbie?”

 

Ian smiled.

 

“Another one, who's not even really my sister. And she deserved it. Fucking bitch who sent Carl to juvie and called the MPs on me.”

 

“I have some many questions.” Trevor said with his eyes still wide.

 

“It's a long story.” Ian waved off, grinning at the memory. “The thing is that he did most of it to put food on the table, or, you know, for me. And the fact that he was sent to prison is not really a deal-breaker, he's been to juvie before, and it never really stopped us.”

 

“Were you in love with him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ian had answered so naturally that, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Trevor's face fell just the slightest, before he managed to compose himself again to ask his next question.

 

“Are you still in love with him?”

 

This time, Ian didn't say anything, he wasn't sure he could handle the answer, not only because of what it would mean for his relationship with Trevor, but also because he didn't want to open that Pandora's Box right now. Trevor nodded, and sighed, understanding the silence.

 

“Are you in love with me?” he asked, and Ian turned to look at him with a gentle smile.

 

“I like you, I really do, but... I'm not there yet.”

 

Trevor nodded again, and his eyes left Ian's to focus on a house across the street.

 

“When did you realize you were in love with him?”

 

Ian took a last drag of his cigarette, and crushed the butt against the wooden stairs.

 

“I was fifteen with a huge crush.” he confessed. “So I was pretty much in love from the beginning.”

 

Trevor kept his eyes fixed on this random spot, not looking at Ian anymore.

 

“And how long have you been together?”

 

“Several years, but it was complicated. He was in the closet for a while, then he got married and had a baby, so I ran away and joined the army. Then I came back and he came out, and we lived together for a while, before I... before I stole his baby. And then Sammi interfered...”

 

“Wait.” Trevor interrupted, looking back at Ian. “You stole his baby?”

 

“Psychotic break. I didn't even think I was _stealing_ him at the time.”

 

“Is the baby okay?”

 

“Of course the baby is okay.” Ian sighed. “He lives just next door, with his mother and Kev and V.”

 

Trevor's eyes traveled from the Fisher-Ball house to Ian a few times, before he shook his head.

 

“Okay.” he stated, clearly not wanting to dive too deeply into this story – and that was for the best because Ian didn't really want to talk about it. “So what now? He's not in jail anymore, and you're obviously shaken by the idea, so what are you gonna do?”

 

Trevor didn't need to say it, Ian understood perfectly the subtext: _Are you gonna break up with_ _me_ _? Are you going back to him?_ And the redhead didn't have an answer to these questions just yet. He looked down at his feet, dispersing the ashes of his cigarettes with the tip of his shoe.

 

“I don't know.” he admitted, looking back up at Trevor to see him waiting expectantly. “I don't know.”

 


End file.
